Phantom Light
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Take a reborn Dani, an overprotective Danny, a jaded Jack who REALLY doesn't wanna be a Guardian, an OC with plenty of secrets and surprises, a Pitch that just wants attention, a Bunny that doesn't know when to shut up, a tactless North, a fangirling tooth fairy, a decent Sandy, and a Clockwork who's married to Death, add two eggs and mix on medium to get this tale. NEW SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

Insane: Okay, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm gonna put this on my profile soon, but all my other stories are on hiatus due to writer's block and being overworked. But, I'm going to start this story, and I PROMISE I'll finish it before starting another. Though, I might update some already started, but don't count on it.

Danny: Just remember, kill her, and NONE of her stories get finished.

Dani: Yeah! What he said!

Insane: Will someone do the thing for me?

Clockwork: I shall. **Disclaimer: insaneshadowfangirl does not own Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians, or anything else recognizable. The honor of owning one of the best shows of all time belongs to Butch Hartman, and I promise that he is NOT the one writing this tale. She does, though, own Chasity Pureheart/Purity/The White Huntress, and the song in part three.**

Insane: Uhh... Thanks? Remember to review, and enjoy!

~Part 1: Kindred Spirits~

~Third Person's POV~

**~Amity Park; Fentonworks; 6:15 pm.~**

"Since when did you learn to overshadow people from a distance, Danny?" Tucker Foley asked his best friend.

"That wasn't me..." Danny responded, puzzled.

A giggle sounded from the window, and Sam, Tucker, and Danny all turned to see Danielle floating there with a smile on her face. "And the best part is, I didn't have to waste any energy on your dad!"

Before anyone could respond to the clone, a deep voice called, **"TIME OUT!"**

Time seemed to stop, all four children freezing where they stood, or floated, in Danielle's case. A figure, clothed in purple, and shifting ages from a buck-toothed child, to a young man, to a wizened old man with a long beard appeared. He walked over to Danny and dropped a necklace over the teen's head, and the boy was instantly unfrozen.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Daniel."

"What..."

"I am here to present you with a choice."

"Dude, seriously, the whole 'I know what you are going to say before you say it' thing is kind of creepy."

"I apologize, Daniel."

"So, what's this choice?"

"How much have you grown to care for Danielle Phantom?"

Danny thought for a moment. The clone had only been alive for about three days, and he'd only known her for one, but he felt like she was a little sister to him. He'd take a bullet for the girl if he had to.

Danny opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Would you start over at the beginning for her?"

Danny was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I could change the time-lines around. I could bring her in as your twin, and everyone would believe it. Your parents would think they gave birth to her; It'll be as if she was always there. Even you would think this. But, it comes with a price."

"What price?"

"I would have to completely erase your memories of your powers and all of the past events, and start you over at the beginning; the time of your accident. In addition, there would be changes to the past."

Danny thought for a moment. "And what would happen to her if I didn't?"

"Her life will be extremely hard, to the point where she may not live to see her next birthday."

Danny looked at the Master of All Time in front of him, a determined look that the ghost had become accustomed to.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

~Part 2: Beginnings~

**~Amity Park; Fentonworks; 12:00 pm.~**

A woman in a blue Hazmat suit and a large man in a neon orange Hazmat suit were in the basement of their home, working on a rather large hole in the wall.

"JACK!" The woman, Maddie, exclaimed to her husband. "I think it's DONE!"

The man, Jack, practically jumped up and down. "THE FENTON GHOST PORTAL IS DONE! YIPPIE!"

Maddie was also excited. "I'll get the kids." She ran up the stairs, calling for her three children.

Five minutes later, all three kids were downstairs. Jasmine (or Jazz), the oldest at sixteen, looked bored. She honestly thought her parents were nuts and their ghost-hunting was nothing more than an unhealthy obsession. She had long orange hair pulled back with a teal hairband, and pretty turquoise eyes. She wore teal yoga pants and a black shirt.

Meanwhile, the twins, Daniel and Danielle, both looked at least slightly interested, but perhaps that was merely because they were worried that this would blow the house up. Danny, the boy, had long, shaggy black hair that hung in his face and bright, china blue eyes. He was wearing a white tee-shirt with red rims around the ends of the sleeves and a red oval on his chest, baggy, faded old blue jeans, and red sneakers. His sister, Dani, wore the same outfit, only where there was red on Danny's, there was blue on hers. Like her brother, Danielle had long black hair (though hers was in a ponytail) and china blue eyes. The two were identical twins, and proud of it. They did almost everything together.

Jack smiled at the group. "Today, we shall witness the greatest moment in Fenton history!"

And Maddie plugged the portal in.

Nothing happened.

Jazz smirked, expecting the results, while her parents both looked dejected and went back upstairs, with their oldest following.

The twins looked at each other.

"They looked so sad!" Dani said.

"I know," her brother responded sadly. "They worked so hard on this!"

Dani looked thoughtful. "Well... Maybe we can fix it!"

Danny brightened up immediately. "Yeah! I'll go call Sam, Tucker, and Chass!"

Sam and Tucker were the twins' best friends. One an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian goth girl, the other a carnivorous techno-geek. Sam's full name was Samantha, but it was a very bad idea to **call** her that. Chass, though, started out as only Dani's friend, but eventually the rest of the group warmed up to her. She was the oddball of the group, cheerful and crazy.

**~Amity Park; Fentonworks; 1:38 pm.~**

Sam, Tucker, and Chass made their way down to the basement lab, sneaking past their best friends' parents.

"Hey, gang!" Chass called cheerfully. "What's new?"

"Well, our parents built this portal, but it doesn't work." Dani said.

"We were hoping Tuck could take a look at it and see what's wrong." Danny added.

Tucker, an African-American boy wearing olive cargo pants, a yellow tee-shirt, and a red beret and glasses, immediately began looking at the wiring.

Sam, meanwhile, was looking at the portal.

"This thing is so cool!" She said, with excitement that should get her banned from being a Goth. Sam was the complete opposite of her preppy parents. She always had a black top with a lavender oval on the front, and a black skirt with green and lavender lines in a plaid pattern. Her black hair was tied up in a half ponytail, secured with a green hairband, to keep it out of her purple eyes. Her combat boots really packed a punch.

"I'm gonna agree with Sam on this one," Chasity Pureheart, better known as Chass, said. "This thing is awesome!"

If you were to describe Chasity Angel Pureheart in one word, it would be "unique". In more than one word, Chass was a cheerful girl with a vivid imagination, great storytelling skills, severe loathing towards popularity, and the ability to go from crazy to rational at will. Or, at least, that's how her friends describe how she managed to convince the psychologists her mother took her to that she wasn't at least _mildly_ crazy. Chass had short blonde hair, jade green eyes that some people swore could look right through you, and a massive amount of freckles that people said only made her cuter. She wore a pair of dark purple bell-bottom jeans, a couple of bungee cords as a belt, a bright violet top with elbow length sleeves, white, ankle high wedge boots, and some jewelery that she was _never_ seen without. A pair of cuff-like anklets and bracelets made of platinum, and a choker with a pendant in the shape of a dove. They were a gift from her older brother, Mitchell, when her mother went to rehab for her drinking problems. The two teens live together, because her father passed away years ago, her mother was declared unfit, and her brother was old enough to be her guardian.

"Well," Tucker said, looking perplexed, "The wiring seems sound, and I can't seem to find anything wrong with it..."

"So you're saying it's fine?" Danny asked.

"Then why doesn't it work?" Dani added.

Tucker shrugged. "Well, I don't know."

"ALERT THE MEDIA!" Chass suddenly shouted. "TUCKER FOLEY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH A MECHANICAL DEVICE!"

Everyone else burst into maniacal laughter. Chass really knew how to get them going. Even Tucker joined in after a moment.

Sam wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard and spoke. "You guys should go in there! Maybe then you can find out what's wrong!"

Dani looked horrified. "ARE YOU CRAZY, SAM? ! ?"

Danny, though, seemed to ponder it. "I don't know..."

"Aw, come on!" Chass said. "Don't be such wusses!"

"Yeah!" Sam added. "I mean, think about it! A Ghost Zone? Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal? Aren't you even _curious_?"

Dani thought a moment. "She's right. It could be awesome!"

Danny smirked. "I think it's worth a look, at least."

The two of them pulled on their own Hazmat suits, which were white with black accents. Dani's had two different colored gloves, the left being black, and the right being white. Danny's had black gloves. Both of them pulled on their black boots and turned toward the portal.

"Wait!" Chass snapped.

They both whirled. "What?"

Chass and Sam walked up and ripped the stickers of Jack Fenton's face off of their chests.

"There is no _way_ you two are going around with those on your chests!" Sam said, sounding undignified.

Chass looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, but they look kind of strange bare... OH! Hang on, guys, I have just the thing!"

Chass dove towards her bookbag, fished out her sketchbook, and tore out a couple of pictures.

They were both the same symbol, colored black, but one was slightly more feminine than the other. The symbols were shaped like slanted, flaming 'D's, with a 'P' hidden inside. She stuck these on her friend's chests in place of their father's face, using residual adhesive.

"What are these for?" Danny asked.

"I just thought they'd look good." Chass responded with a shrug. "Now, go in there!"

Both the Fenton twins turned back to the portal. Danielle slipped her hand into her brother's and received no protest. The siblings walked in, each having one hand on the wall to steady themselves. They heard a beep, and glanced at Danny's hand, only to realize too late what happened. The portal began charging up, with the kids inside.

Twin screams ripped through the air as the portal shocked the unfortunate fourteen-year-olds. Their friends were screaming their names in panic. Both kids managed to stumble out of the hole in the wall that was now a green swirling vortex. Once out, they fell unconscious.

Chass and Sam ran to them in a panic. Sam placed her hands on Danny's chest, but they fell right through. The same happened with Chass and Dani.

The twins groaned and opened their eyes. Their first very intelligent question was, "Why are you guys staring at us?" In reply, The female friends pointed at the opposite sibling. They looked at each other and screamed before scrambling to their feet and running for the mirror. Their suits had inverted colors, so what was once black was now white, and vice versa. The twins began talking in unison, something they only did in a highly agitated emotional state.

"We're GHOSTS! We can't be ghosts! We're too young to die! What'll Mom and Dad say? ! ? AND WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS WOULD PUT THE 'ON' BUTTON _INSIDE_ THE PORTAL? ! ?"

As they finished, a ring of pure white light appeared around each of their waists and traveled upwards, changing them back to their normal selves and outfits.

Everyone gaped at each other.

"Whoa." Chass said.

"At least you're okay." Tucker said.


	3. Chapter 3

~Part 3: Jack, Dani, and Chass meet~

*~Chass narration: So, you've seen how the twins came to be what they are today. They decided after the accident to stop the ghosts that came through the portal. Sam, Tuck, and I help. The town, when they see the twins, call Danny "Inviso-Bill" and Dani "Inviso-Belle". They need a publicist. Badly. After all, Danny and Dani Phantom sounds waaay better. Since the accident, we've fought an evil lunch lady, the most popular girl in school – who was turning into a dragon – A ghost obsessed with boxes, a ghost out to skin the twins (Eww) and hang their pelts on the wall, a ghost who could control technology and never stopped talking about himself, a ghost that thought Danny was being a bully (that was just a misunderstanding, though, and we cleared it up; he's our friend now.), and a genie ghost that turned Tuck into a crazy, jealous monster. Those are the most notable, though it's been quite a while since the accident. It's now the Thursday evening before Easter Sunday.

~Danielle's POV~

**~Amity Park; 7:46 pm.~**

I stepped outside of my house in human form, my brother right behind me. We walked toward the square, where we met up with Chass.

"Hey, guys!" Chass sang out. She was wearing what she always wore. "Ready for another night of patrol?"

I laughed. "You know it, girl!"

With that, my brother began to map out routes for us to take tonight. For the majority, we would be alone – we could cover more ground that way - but occasionally we'd team up, just to have someone to talk to. The deal was, we'd all act like normal people – that is, human form in mine and my brother's case, – until we actually _found_ a ghost. That would makes us much more inconspicuous. Inconspicuous is good. It keeps us alive... Well, half-alive.

~Jack's POV~

_I hate this. _My name is Jack Frost, and I'm the spirit of winter. Not that it matters much. I've been alone for 300 years. No-one can see me, or hear me. No-one even believes I exist. Take earlier, for instance. I gave a kid in my hometown, Burgess, the best sled ride I've ever made! His mother even mentioned my name to him... and said it was a myth. I was mad. You would be, too. This kid, Jamie, believes in the Easter Bunny, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and even the Sandman! And _BIGFOOT!_ But not me. I'm pathetically alone. I've been trying so hard to get people to realize I exist! Now, though, I'm sitting on the roof of the kid's house, wondering for the millionth time, WHY?

I looked up and spoke to the moon above me. "If there's something I'm doing wrong, what is it! ? I've tried _everything_! No-one has _ever_ even _looked _at me! And you put me here, Man in the Moon! The least you can do is tell me why!"

No answer. To be honest, I wasn't expecting one.

I was tired of this. Maybe I should try somewhere else? I called out to the wind to take me to a new location. I let it pick where we headed.

And that's how I found myself in ghost-ridden Amity Park.

As I looked around my new location, I felt a prickling on the back of my neck. Instinct told me it was the feeling of being watched.

I turned to find a teen with black hair and blue eyes looking up at me. Wait. _**LOOKING. UP. AT. **__**ME?**_ No way!

I looked the girl directly in the eyes and asked the golden question.

"Can you... See me?"

~Danielle's POV~

I stared at the boy floating in front of me. He'd set off my ghost sense in the strangest way, where it almost seemed to get caught in my throat, and stopped before leaving my body. He was wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants, and holding tightly to a crooked staff. He had snow white hair and big, dark blue eyes.

Then, he asked the strangest question I've ever heard a ghost ask, and that includes the Lunch Lady asking if we wanted a cookie mid-fight.

"Can you... See me?"

I looked at him strangely. Usually, when a ghost shows up, they go straight into I'm-going-to-kill-the-Phantom-twins-and-dance-on-their-intestines mode (also, eww.). This guy apparently didn't even know he was visible!

"Uh, yeah. I can see you just fine, dude. You hit your head, or something?"

He went wide-eyed for a good twenty seconds before, of all things, doing a _backflip_ and screaming, **"SHE CAN SEE ME! SHE REALLY CAN! ! !"**

He floated back down after this, and the only intelligent reply I could come up with was...

"Huh?"

After a minute of trying to fix my brain, with the boy in front of me watching with interest as I whacked my forehead, I managed to get my head into a state where I actually could get some answers with my intelligent statements. But, now my brain was working a little _too_ fast.

"Who are you? Are you a ghost? Why are you here? Why are you so stunned that I can see you? What's with the staff? And why haven't you tried to kill me yet?"

His eyes went comically wide at all these rapid-fire questions, before he got his bearings and answered.

"Okay, in order, I'm Jack Frost, I'm not a ghost, I'm an immortal spirit of Nature, you're the first person to see me in 300 years, the staff is a part of my powers, and why in the world would you think I'd try to _kill_ you?"

Well, my jaw about hit the floor on that. "Let's just say it kinda happens a lot..."

It was his turn for his jaw to drop.

"People try to KILL you? A LOT?"

I laughed. If only he knew. "Only ghosts."

"Oh. Still..."

I laughed again. This boy was cute. "Don't worry. But, if I'm the first one to see you in 300 years then... You must not have ANY friends! That's awful!"

"If only you knew, miss-"

"I'm Danielle. Danielle Fenton. But you can call me Dani. With an 'I'. And you don't have to worry, Jack. I'll be your friend, and I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends, too! And then you'll never be alone!"

Jack sighed. "They'd have to believe in order to see me..."

"Trust me. With the stuff they've seen? They'll believe just about anything."

Jack looked a little lost at that point.

I decided to put him outta his misery. "Would you like to come with me on my walk? I'm supposed to meet my friend Chass in a few minutes, and I don't want her to worry."

~Jack's POV~

I stared at the girl in front of me, then realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Sure."

"Great! Come on!" And Dani trotted off down the sidewalk with me floating behind her.

After a few moments, I was startled to hear a female voice singing.

"_**Hey! Hey! To-day, to-day is a brand new day!**_

_**Hey! Hey! I'm gon-na do my best to-day!**_

_**Hey! Hey! I'm diff-er-ent? That's what you say!**_

_**I, I, I don't care what you say!**_

_**~I'm spe-cial in my own way!~**_

_**You say I'm diff-er-ent! I say you're all the same!**_

_**The ones who lose at life try to say it's not a game!**_

_**Life is a game, but I'm way a-head of you!**_

_**All, 'cause, my true co-lors shine on through!**_

_**But it's not, too late, for you to start anew!**_

_**Just let, your true, co-lors shine on through!**_

_**We're all, unique. That's why we're me and you!**_

_**Just let, those true, co-lors shine through!**_

_**For-get ab-out what the others say!**_

_**~Be spe-cial in your own way!~**_

_**Hey! Hey! I'm gon-na move to my beat to-day!**_

_**Hey! Hey! And dance in my own way!**_

_**Hey! Hey! A song made by me for us! Yay!**_

_**I, I, I have some-thing to say!**_

_**~I'm spe-cial in my own way!~**_

_**You say I'm diff-er-ent! I say you're all the same!**_

_**The ones who lose at life try to say it's not a game!**_

_**Life is a game, but I'm way a-head of you!**_

_**All, 'cause, my true co-lors shine on through!**_

_**But it's not, too late, for you to start anew!**_

_**Just let, your true, co-lors shine on through!**_

_**We're all, unique. That's why we're me and you!**_

_**Just let, those true, co-lors shine through!**_

_**For-get ab-out what the others say!**_

_**~Be spe-cial in your own way!~**_

_**~I'm spe-cial in my own way!~**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**~Be special in your own way!~"**_

Dani turned and grinned at me. "That's Chass. She wrote that song. She must be bored to be singing now, of all times."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what the time had to do with anything.

Dani hesitated for a moment. "Well, it _is_ the middle of the night."

I had to agree. "Good point, Dani."

She grinned and turned back in the direction of the voice. "Hey, Chass!"

~Chass' POV~

I was so bored! There were, like, NO ghosts! Not even an ectopuss! Or the stupid Box Ghost. Man, I'd have been happy even if HE showed up. BEWARE!

I couldn't help giggling at the thought of ol' Boxy. He shows up about every five minutes, but he keeps us on our toes! When the twins' ghost senses go off, we have no way of knowing if it's a harmless undead butterfly, or Skulker, the hunter who's after Dani and Danny's pelts (Like, Eww. Just... gross.) or someone we haven't met who's even more dangerous... Like, I don't know, a crazed-up Frootloop who's out to kill Jack Fenton, marry Maddie Fenton, have Dani and Danny as evil apprentices, take over the world, and buy the Packers. Whoa. That was weirdly specific for an example... I'd have to say that anyone fitting that description would for sure be someone to stay away from. And, also, they should probably get a cat.

But, I'm rambling. I'm such a spazz. I go off on a tangent all the time... Where was I? Oh, yeah. I was bored, so I started singing this song I wrote, I call it, "Hey! Hey!", not a very original title, but it does the trick. So, I was singing, and when I finished, I heard my girl Dani call for me. But... She wasn't alone.

"Hey, girl!" I called happily. "Who's Snowy?" I was referring to his hair, which was snow white. But I didn't give her a chance to answer, I was too busy firing off more questions. "Why is he floating? I don't think he's a ghost. What's with the staff? What's his name? Where's he from? What's his favorite color? Is he an ally? Or an enemy? Does he like cheese? What about snow? And rain? Does he like hedgehogs? I do. This one time, I saw a hedgehog, but it was BLUE! ... But it was just a video game. I wish I had a hedgehog... They're so cute. Don't you think-"

I was cut off by Danielle, which is good, otherwise, I could've gone on for hours.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, CHASITY, MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

The boy behind my friend cocked his head. "Is she always like this?"

Dani sighed. "Yes and no." She turned back to me. "Chass, I love you, but your personality could turn a nun into an axe murderer. Can you go easy on the crazy for awhile, sis?"

I realized she was right, out of boredom I'd let my nuttiness off its leash. I took a deep breath, relaxed and turned to Danielle's new friend.

"Let's start over. Hello. My name is Chasity Pureheart, but call me Chass or get a wedge boot to the face. I see you've met my friend Dani, so may I ask your name?" And I stuck out my hand.

~Jack's POV~

Whoa. At first, this girl seemed absolutely nuts, and now she seems completely sane! What in the world? In all my three hundred years, I've never seen anyone _quite_ like this girl. And she could see me!

I reached out and took her hand, half afraid she was going to bite me. "I'm Jack Frost."

Her eyes went wide for a split second, before going back to normal. For a moment, she seemed to be having an internal struggle. But, she then smiled and said, "It's very nice to finally meet you, Jack. I always knew you were real. I've learned that you can never believe something was mythical just because people said it was. They used to think the world was ROUND! …. I mean, sheesh! Everyone KNOWS it's triangular!"

I opened my mouth to tell Chass that, no, the world was NOT triangular, when Dani whispered to me, "It's no use. She knows it's round. She uses that to see if people are paying attention. Also, it's the crazy talking."

"She's crazy?"

We heard a huff, and turned to see Chass, glaring at us like we were devil spawn.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! MY MOTHER HAD ME TESTED!"

I gaped at her, and Dani sighed. "Chass, we STILL don't know for sure how you manged to get through that without getting locked in a padded room."

She sent us an evil grin. "That's for me to know and you to NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER _EVER_ find out. But, we need to get a move on before you miss curfew again, Ellie."

Dani bopped Chass on the head. "Don't call me that! It's Dani!"

"Sorry, hon. But let's go."

We started to head in the original direction Dani was taking me, when she suddenly seemed to have trouble breathing for a split second.

~Danielle's POV~

"Are you alright?" Jack asked me.

I coughed and said, "I'm fine."

Chass looked _really_ worried. "I've never seen it do _that_ before..."

I told her, "It did the same thing with Jack."

"Interesting..."

We turned into an alley that would make a shortcut back to Fentonworks, when we heard a voice, with an Australian accent.

"Well, 'ello, mate."

~Jack's POV~

Aw, great. I mentally facepalmed. Him.

"It's been awhile, Bunny. The blizzard of '68, right? Easter Sunday?" I paused and added, "You're not still mad about that, are you?"

To my surprise, it wasn't Bunny who answered.

"I am."

I turned. "Chass?"

She crossed her arms. "That stupid blizzard didn't even hit Amity! And that means that I _still had to go visit my mom in rehab! __**I HATE HER!**__ She was a horrible, abusive, drunk witch. And a schizophrenic! …..._ She also thought the bathroom in our apartment was haunted because the toilet seat kept being left up. But that was just my brother._"_

We all looked at her wide-eyed. Well, not Dani, but I think she was expecting that reaction.

Bunny's mouth opened and closed for a moment while he tried to get his bearings. Eventually he spluttered, "W-who are they? And... Can they see you?"

I shot a death glare at that stupid rabbit. "They're my friends. And, considering Chass just scolded the heck out of me; I'd think it's obvious they can see me."

Dani crossed her arms. "Yeah! Shouldn't you be chasing those Trix kids or something? Why don't you leave us alone?"

Bunny huffed. "Sorry, Sheila, no can do. But since you two are here, this'll be a little harder than I'd hoped. Boys!"

The next thing I knew, we'd been grabbed by two Yetis and shoved into a sack. I heard Chass groan.

"My brother's NEVER gonna believe this one!"

Dani sighed. "At least you don't have to worry about missing curfew for the record-breaking forty-third time in a row! Mom and Dad are gonna skin me alive!"

Chass fired back something that didn't quite make sense to me. "It's better than Skulker!"

Apparently Danielle understood. "True."

Chass turned her attention to me. "Are you alright, Jack?"

"I'm more worried about you two."

"We'll be fine." Chass assured me.

"We've been through worse." Dani added.

I felt kind of sad at how nonchalant these two were. If they've been through something so bad that being kidnapped by Yetis barely even makes them bat an eye – Heck, they're more worried about curfew – they certainly didn't deserve it. They're so sweet, and kind...

"Dani, Chass?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"When they let us out, I want you two to stay in here so I can make sure it's safe, okay."

My response was two nods.


	4. Chapter 4

~Part 4: Never Make Teenage Ghost Huntresses Angry~

**~North's Workshop; 10:24 pm. (Note: All times are in Central time; the time it is in Amity.)~**

~Still Jack's POV~

Our stupid sack was dropped on the floor, and I immediately popped up to see a bunch of people staring at me.

There was the Easter Bunny, of course. But then there was North, known of course as Santa, and Toothiana, the tooth fairy, and the Sandman. They were all staring at me. It took all I had not to freeze them.

North spoke up. "Did you enjoy your trip, Jack? Did the Yetis treat you alright?"

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, I _loved_ it, North. My friends and I absolutely _adored_ being shoved unceremoniously into a sack and dragged halfway around the world. It was _wonderful_."

North nodded happily as I spoke. "Oh, good, Jack, that was my – DID YOU SAY FRIENDS? ! ?" He whirled to Bunny.

"Snowflake had a couple mortal girls with him. Apparently, they could see him."

A voice came from the sack behind me.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' MORTAL, TRIX BOY!"

"Danielle!" Chass' voice scolded. "Everyone knows the Trix rabbit is white, not blue. But I agree. WHO YOU CALLIN' MORTAL!"

Dani threw back, "Aren't _you_ mortal?"

"As far as you know."

"You're something else."

"Well, what would I be if I wasn't?"

"Touché."

I facepalmed. "You two should have a comedy act."

I wasn't expecting the response I got.

"We do! We won the Amity talent show last year! Paulina was _not_ happy. She accused us of bribing the judges. Never mind that's what _she _did; And she still lost!_"_

North looked a little befuddled. "Why don't your friends come out and introduce themselves?"

Both girls emerged from the sack, and North smiled. "I wasn't expecting these two. But I've been wanting to meet them."

~Danielle's POV~

"You have? Uh, why...?" I asked slowly.

"ARE WE ON THE 'NAUGHTY' LIST? ! ? ! WE CAN'T BE ON THE 'NAUGHTY' LIST! ! ! ! ! ! ! WE RISK LIFE AND LIMB TO HELP PEOPLE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! ! IT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR! ! ! WHAT IF MY BROTHER FINDS OUT? WHAT IF MY FA -"

"**CHASS!"**

"Sorry, Dani. I kind of panicked."

"I **know**. That's how you always act when you panic. Step 1: Ask a question; don't wait for a response. Step 2: Assume the worst and then deny its possibility. Step 3: Enter defensive mode. Step 4: Scream about fairness. Step 5: Panic about people finding out, specifically your brother and friends. Step 6: Get sense knocked back into you by your brother and/or friends."

Jack laughed at our antics, while everyone else seemed utterly confounded as to my best friend's behavior.

Chass sulked. "You've been spending too much time around Jazz."

I scoffed. "How offensive! ….. Why even say that?"

"You just psycho-analyzed me."

"OOOOH! You used a big word! Do you know what it means?"

"You delved deeper into my mind than any person who valued their life should've."

"It's scary in there."

Bunny looked at Santa. "Who are these two, anyway, North?" I guess it's North, not Santa.

"The blonde, she is Chasity Angel Pureheart-Clockwork. The raven, Danielle Janet Fenton-Ph-" I glared at North before he could finish calling me Fenton-Phantom. _That's a secret._ Then I realized what he'd said Chass' name was. I was confused, so I turned to ask, but she answered my question before I could open my mouth.

"I don't know why he said my name was Pureheart-Clockwork." she said it quickly, and I had a feeling that wasn't quite true, but I knew I wouldn't get any more out of her for now, so I let it drop.

Bunny looked pensive. "Isn't Jack Fenton the only adult believer, mate? I'm only asking because I picked them up at Amity Park."

"Yes." I groaned. "And we are going no further into the subject. I _so _do _not _want to talk about it."

"The argument." North said knowingly. I practically exploded on him.

"DAMMIT, I **SAID** I **DON'T** WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Jack took half a step back. "Whoa."

Chass raised her eyebrow at him. "A lot of people will tell you **I'm** the fiery, temperamental one. These people have never seen Danielle Fenton angry."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The tooth fairy looked at us. "Can we get to the point? I have teeth to collect."

The Sandman nodded enthusiastically.

Chass looked at Tooth and smirked. Sometimes I swear that girl can read minds. "And you want to fangirl over Jack."

"Ah, yes." North said, ignoring both Chass' jab and Tooth's embarrassed spluttering. "We brought you here for reason, Jack." Here he paused for almost a minute, as though for effect.

I was growing impatient, to the point where my fists clenched, and I had to fight to keep my eyes blue. If they turned green, I'd have some explaining to do to my new friend. And... I was worried he wouldn't accept me...

Chass, who was never the patient type to begin with, crossed her arms. I knew that was a sign that she had had enough already, but didn't trust herself to speak anything without swearing. I put her out of her misery by asking, "So, WHY?"

North grinned. "Jack, you are now Guardian!"

And the celebration began.

~Jack's POV~

I tried to get their attention. Of course it didn't work. They were too busy blowing trumpets, lighting torches, and screaming to notice me trying to tell them that I _don't want_ to be a Guardian, that I'm _not_ a Guardian. I noticed Danielle looked confused, but was also trying to help get attention so I could speak.

But then I saw Chass. She looked... _livid_. It was clear she didn't appreciate that her friends were being ignored. Her face twisted into an angry scowl, and for a second, her eyes seemed to flash purple. That was probably just the light, though.

"_**ENOUGH!" **_everyone turned and stared.**_ "CAN'T YOU SEE? ! ? ! HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE A GUARDIAN! ! ! AND I DON'T BLAME HIM! Y'ALL ARE TOTALLY CLUELESS! ! ! HE'S A KID! AREN'T YOU IDIOTS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEM? WELL, IN CASE YOU FAIRY-TALE-BOZOS HADN'T NOTICED, _**(here her voice grew even louder and angrier)_** HE HAS BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR THE LAST SIX MINUTES, FORTY-EIGHT AND A HALF SECONDS! ! ! ! ! ! AND THAT'S NOT ALL! DANIELLE'S BEEN TRYING, TOO! ! ! ! ! YOU SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION! YOU MIGHT MISS SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"**_

It was only the fact that her anger wasn't directed at me that made me stay put and not go hide in the sack.

The Guardians weren't as lucky. They were all standing with their mouths half-open, wide-eyed and paralyzed by fear and shock. Even Danielle's jaw was just about touching the floor. She must not have seen Chass like this before, either.

North recovered first. "Of course he does!"

I rolled my eyes. "NO! No, I don't! You guys... You're all hard work and deadlines, but me? I'm snowballs and fun times! You don't want me. I'm _not_ a Guardian."

Bunny laughed coldly. "That's _exactly _what I said."

Chass sent him a death glare that probably could have melted the polar ice caps, and he promptly shut his trap. Good idea.

Tooth sighed. "Jack, I don't think you understand." She pointed at the massive globe in the middle of the room. It was covered in bright lights. "Each of those lights represents a child in the world. Well, except that orange one in Illinois. That's an adult."

North took over. "Each lit child believes in us. And Jack Fenton, the adult. But he does not count. And no matter if good or bad, we protect them."

I sighed. This was so not for me. But they just weren't listening!

"Now, no more wishy-washy! We must stop Pitch!"

Chass stopped glaring at Bunny to stare at North in shock. "_Pitch Black_? ! The _Bogeyman_? But... YOU GOT RID OF HIM IN THE DARK AGES!" She paused for a moment, looking for a split second scared before looking utterly befuddled. "How did I know that?"

No-one answered.

North looked a little startled, but said, "When Pitch threatens us," he gestured at the globe, "He threatens them."

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

North's response was unexpected. "You think we pick! No! You were chosen like us! By Man in Moon!"

I spun and looked on in shock. "You... have GOT to be kidding me!" I was, for lack of a better word, pissed. "300 years. _300 YEARS!_ 300 lonely years of begging for a purpose, of trying to find SOMEone, ANYone who could see me, and this... THIS is his answer? ! ?" I threw my hands in the air in frustration and began pacing back and forth. "To spend eternity cooped up in a hideout somewhere thinking of new ways to bribe kids? ! ? NO WAY! That's not for me. No offense."

~Danielle's POV~

I couldn't help feeling sad for my friend. I know if I waited that long for answers, I'd have been mad, too. I silently vowed I would never stop being friends with him.

Chass was watching Jack, her attention most likely caught up in a similar train of thought to mine. Apparently, Bunny seemed to think it was okay to go back to being rude, now that Chass wasn't glaring at him.

"How is that not offensive? You guys know what I think? We dodged a bullet. I don't think this kid knows a _thing _about bringing joy to kids, anyway!"

Jack shot him a death glare. "You EVER heard of a snow day? It sure as heck ain't a frickin' hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

I snapped, "I know WE do!" They glanced at us.

Bunny wasn't done yet. "But none of 'em believe in you, except these two."

I felt anger boiling in my blood, and I again had to fight to keep blue eyes.

"Do they? You see, mate? You're invisible. It's like you don't even exist."

Tooth tried to break it up, but to no avail.

Jack sighed, and I could see he was fighting back tears. I lost the battle with my eyes, so I turned away so they wouldn't see.

"The kangaroo's right." Jack said quietly.

"What did you call me, Snowflake? I am not a kangaroo, mate. I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

I heard Jack sniff, and knew he was crying. Despite my eye color, I glanced at him. He was turned away. I clenched my fists. Chass did the same.

We both walked up to Bunny, slowly, deadly, predators stalking prey, and I slugged him in the face while my best friend kicked him where a man _really_ doesn't want an angry female wearing wedge boots to kick them.

Bunny screamed in pain, and Chass nodded at me to say I got to yell at him first.

I yanked him to his feet and glared at him with toxic green eyes. His own widened at seeing them turn a different color. And then... I unleashed my own personal little brand of Hell on him. (WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD)

"_**YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! YOU JUST WENT WAY TOO FUCKING FAR WITH THAT! ! I MEAN, HONESTLY! DO YOU NOT HAVE A BRAIN? ! OR MORALS? ! EMPATHY? ! A GODDAMN MOTHER-FUCKING CONSCIENCE? ! ? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING BASTARD, AND I OUGHTA CASTRATE YOU SO THERE WON'T BE ANYMORE MOTHER-FUCKERS LIKE YOU! ! YOU MADE OUR FRIEND CRY! ! I HOPE YOU KNOW I HAVE THE POWER TO BLAST YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET RIGHT NOW! ! AND YOU'D DESERVE IT!"**_ I turned to Chass, my eyes normal again. "Anything to add?" I asked, slightly hoarse.

She shook her head. "Not verbally. You said everything I had wanted to." Then she kicked him again; in the same spot. Bunny howled in pain and fell to the ground, twitching.

~Jack's POV~

I was in shock. They'd done that for me. They'd screamed themselves hoarse and kicked the Easter Bunny where it hurts because he'd hurt my feelings. Wow. It was in that moment I knew I would never again be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

~Part 5: Tick, Tock, the Party Stops~

~Chass' POV~

I heard the voice, though no-one else did. "Time out."

All around me, time froze. I wondered why he was here. He usually only came on my birthday, to renew the bindings on my powers.

He appeared in front of me, and I smiled.

"Hello, Daddy. Why are you here? It's months until the renewing."

My father smiled as he age-shifted from a buck-toothed eight-year-old, to an old man with a long beard. My father was Clockwork, Master of All Time. I was the only one to know this though, and he'd told me that I couldn't tell anyone, not my best friends, not my half brother who thought I was his full sister, no-one, until he took the bindings off.

"My dear daughter. My sweet little Chasity. Tell me. Why are you here?"

"Because I was kidnapped by Yetis?"

He facepalmed, something only I could make him do. "Chasity, I know you are aware of the aborted timelines. I want you to explain them."

"Oh. Why didn't you just SAY so? The first timeline that's been fully aborted was the one with Dark Dan. The creation of our current timeline fully aborted that one and even caused the Fenton Thermos containing him to cease existing."

"Correct. Continue."

"The second timeline _used_ to be the original, as it left off after Danny stopped Dark Dan; you restarted that timeline to include Danielle as Daniel's sister; in the first timeline she was a failed clone."

"And you?"

"I was in both original timelines, but in the first I was not a part of Team Phantom; in fact, I moved to a different town and had no idea of my heritage. My unbound power eventually killed me. In this timeline, I befriended Danielle, thus giving my brother a reason to stay in Amity Park. Because of these factors, this timeline will be somewhat different." I paused. "Well, I KNOW _this_ didn't happen in another timeline. But, Daddy, why are you here? Answer me this time."

Clockwork grinned. "It's time to unbind your powers."

My jaw dropped. "Really? !"

My father nodded. "Would you like me to wake up Danielle?"

I nodded. It was time to tell my best friend the truth. My father pulled out a Time medallion and dropped it over Dani's head, effectively unfreezing the hybrid.

"What's going on? !"

I smiled. "I'd like you to meet my father, Dani. This is Clockwork, Master of All Time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was forbidden from telling anyone. Not even Mitchell knows."

She looked stunned. Then...

"But, your mom..."

"Was human. I'm a natural-born Halfa. My father's been binding my powers for me until the right time."

"Wow."

"I wanted you to be the first to see me change. Are you ready?"

She nodded.

~Danielle's POV~

I can't believe it. Chass is a natural-born Halfa! …... Somehow, I'm not all that surprised. She _is_ pretty weird. Now she can help us fight ghosts! ... More than usual, I mean.

Clockwork tapped my best friend with his staff and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like I swallowed a nuke." And a dark purple ring appeared around her waist...

When the change finished, I stared in awe at Chass. Her choker, anklets, and bracelets seemed at first to be gone, but then I realized they had changed into a staff made out of the same platinum. At the top of the staff was an intricately carved gear shape with the letters 'CC' carved into it. She herself wore a sleeveless, dark purple cloak over her normal clothes, which had changed color to forest green, while her shoes became black. The cloak was fastened, at her throat only, by a gear-shaped broach. Directly above her heart, the same gear symbol with a 'CC' appeared as a permanent logo in gold on her cloak. Her hair had gone from blonde to black, and her eyes from jade to amethyst.

"Wow..." I breathed, as I watched her cloak flow in an invisible breeze. She slipped the staff into a holster hanging at her hip, under the cloak.

She laughed. "Being a natural Halfa does have advantages over a scientific one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Training, for one. While practice does make perfect, I at least know _how_ to use all the powers I've developed, and there won't be any random intangibility or invisibility."

"I'm actually jealous."

"Don't be." She changed back. "There are drawbacks."

"Like what?" I asked. But then I realized...

"HEY! WHEN WE WENT INTO THE FENTON PORTAL, YOU **KNEW** WE'D HAVE THE ACCIDENT!" I paused. "That's why you gave us the logos..."

She sighed and looked down, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "Yes. I knew. But I was under strict orders from Dear Old Dad to make sure it happened. You guys are the future, Danielle. According to him, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

She and her father both smiled the same cryptic smile. "I can't tell you. Actually, I don't even really know, Dani. Only Daddy can completely predict the future. I have _some_ future sight, but not much. And I don't have much control. But, even if I did, I still couldn't tell you, hon. Can't risk messing up the future."

"I suppose you're right. I don't like it, though."

"What?" she said cheekily. "Me being right?"

Her father turned to us, a fond, amused smile on his scarred face. "When I start time back up, they will not know anything of this. Be careful. Pitch Black is not an easy enemy. Keep your friends close, your minds open, and, above all, remember that Pitch gains his power through fear. And, Danielle?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you for taking my daughter under your wing. Your gift of friendship, as well as Daniel, Samantha, and Tucker's, have given her a second chance. But you did the most, even without realizing it. By extending your hand to the girl who was pushed to the ground by the school bullies, you set my little girl up to befriend all of your friends. I cannot thank you enough for saving her; she was going back down path that would lead to her destruction."

"You're welcome, Clockwork." I said quietly, not expecting the gratitude.

"Time in!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Jazz knows. Also, please forgive the appalling shortness.

~Part 6: Can We Panic _Now_?~

**~Amity Park; Tucker's House; 11:16 pm.~**

~Sam's POV~

"DANNY! Calm DOWN!"

Tucker's attempt to calm our friend fell on deaf ears as Danny paced back and forth in worry. Tuck turned to where Jazz and I were sitting on his bed and shrugged. "Your turn."

I resisted the urge to facepalm. Danny was worried about his sister and her best friend, both of whom failed to meet up with him at Fentonworks at their ten o'clock curfew. He'd flown all around town trying to find them before calling me, Jazz, and Tuck and panicking.

"Danny," his ever-so-logical-sister said, "Both Chass and Dani-with-an-i are tough. They'll be **fine**. I mean it. So quit panicking."

"Yeah, Danny. It'll all turn out okay," I added in an attempt to stop him from wearing a hole in the floor out of worried pacing.

Tucker's computer, which was running a search on the pair of Fenton Phones Chass had been wearing, suddenly beeped.

**TRACKING CHIP LOCATED**

**LOCATION:**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NORTH POLE.**

Danny glared at us. "Can we panic NOW?"

Tuck and I glanced at each other. "Yes. TO THE SPECTER SPEEDER!"


	7. Chapter 7

Insane: Hey! I just wanted to know whatcha thought about the new cover. I don't own it. I found it on Google!

Chass: Get on with it! Before we run out of time!

Dani: Says Clockwork's daughter...

~Part 7: Being a Hero is Doing the Right Thing... When You'd Rather Kiss a Toilet Seat.~

~Dani's POV~

"Dani, I'm BORED!" Chass whined.

"Ch-a-a-ss!" I whined back. "We have to wait for Ja-a-a-a-ck!"

I shot a sneaky glance over at Bunnymund. He looked ready to tear his ears off just so he didn't need to listen to us anymore. North had taken Jack to the back of the workshop, Tooth had shot out the window, leaving me, Chasity, Bunny, and Sandy to wait...

Oh, joy!

So, of course, my best friend and I started to torment Bunny, much to Sandy's apparent amusement.

He was ROFL'ing, though silently. Totally worth it!

All of a sudden, Tooth burst into the room, shouting that her palace was under attack! North ran in, Jack trailing behind him, and shouted, "To the sleigh!"

Jack crossed his arms. "No way am I riding in some rickety old sl-" He was cut off as Chass, with strength that surprised him and all the Guardians except North, scooped him up and threw him over her shoulder mid-stride and kept running.

"What in the world are you doing? !"

"What's right!"

"Say what?" Jack was clearly puzzled.

I gave her a hand. "A friend of ours once said, 'Being a hero is doing the right thing... When you'd rather kiss a toilet seat.'"

"Right!" Chass said. "I REALLY don't want to be here right now, but I'm not about to let that stop me from proving I have as much of a hero complex as Danny!"

I laughed when Jack looked at me, obviously thinking she was talking about me, not my brother.

Crap...

My brother.

Danny has no idea where we are!

Wait a minute.

"Chass!"

"Yeah?"

"Your earrings! They're Fenton Phones!"

"Well, duh! I wear 'em so y'all can track me!"

I facepalmed. Of COURSE she knew! WHY NOT! But, oh, don't bother telling your BEST friend.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Dani: Hey! Good to see ya! Welcome to round eight!

Chass: I'm SO glad people seem to like me.

Jack: What's not to like? ... Hey, wait a minute... Where are we?

Dani: The A/N, Jack. Let the story begin!

~Part 8: ~

~Danny's POV~

"COME ON, SAM! Can't we go any faster? ! ?" I shouted. I may have seemed a little over-stressed, but just HOW often does YOUR twin sister vanish in Illinois and reappear in the freakin' NORTH POLE! ? I'm guessing not often.

Jazz shouted suddenly, and I turned, frantic. She was watching the radar. "What?"

"Uhhhhh... They're in ASIA now."

Everyone else shouted at once. "WHAT? ! ? ! How?"

Sam sighed. Time to change course. "Maybe they're working on teleportation?"

I closed my eyes. "Sam, Dani can barely teleport five feet to her left, let alone drag Chass around."

"Well," said Tucker ruefully, "only one way to find out. Full speed ahead!"

* * *

Dani: *rescues a little girl and brings her back to her mom*

Little Girl: Thank you, Miss Phantom! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!

Dani: Now, sweetie, you don't want to follow in my footsteps.

Girl's Mom: Why not? I mean, besides the obvious. *gestures to the floating girl*

Dani: Well, I tend to walk into walls and off the occasional cliff.

Girl and her Mom: ROFL!

* * *

~Chass Voice-over~

So, we find ourselves in the sleigh. Bunny... He's not too happy we're tagging along. I shut him up by shoving his boomerang in his mouth.

I just hope we're not to late for whatever is happening...

* * *

Reviews are nice... And come with computer Cookies! (::)


	9. Chapter 9

Insane: Hey!

Chass: Well! It's good to see you are all here...

Dani: When's my bro gonna show up?

Chass: Y'know... I don't think we've told Jack about him...

Insane: Hey, please review!

~Part 9: Life and Death~

~Jack's POV~

This is horrible! All those poor mini-tooths! And these horrible nightmares! Rib-cages... Now I get that hatred of puns Chass mentioned.

"HY-YA!" I was startled by the sound of Chass taking a swing at a nightmare with that big metal cuff on her wrist. Much to my surprise, the nightmare whinnied in distress before shattering.

"How in the world-"

"JACK!" Both girls cut me off, pointing into the distance. There was a fairy being chased by another nightmare... And that's another bad pun, considering they were horses... I dove after it, trying to get the little one away from the monster-sand-horse things...

~Dani's POV~

I looked at Chass, who seemed to be torn between laughing at some unknown - at least to me - joke, and groaning in frustration.

Before I could ask - or stop her - she'd bailed.

In midair.

That girl is going to be the death of my remaining 50% alive-ness.

~Chass' POV~

Air rushing past me.

Purple rings.

Dry water sensation.

Blonde to black.

Jade to amethyst.

Platinum cuffs to a staff.

Pureheart to Clockwork.

Still me, though...

It always has been.

Pull up; out of my fall.

My dad's gonna skin me and give my pelt to Skulker if I get this wrong...

Alight upon a pillar...

There.

Fly forwards...

STOP! Okay, good...

I really don't wanna crash.

I've gotta get the hang of this flying thing.

He looks at me.

For too long.

Does he not -

"Angel."

I smile.

Always my middle name;

Named after my mother.

My real mother.

His sister.

"Uncle."

I incline my head in recognition.

"Dear Angel..."

He speaks with true concern and curiosity.

Of course he does.

"It's quite dangerous to be here at a time like this, even _with_ your protections."

I smile.

Anyone who believes the boogeyman incapable of love is delusional.

"So, why are you here, Angel?"

I sigh.

"Pitch."

I address him by name, so he knows I am serious.

We have little time before I am missed.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Why?"

One word.

But I am like my father there; that single word is enough.

"I want to be believed in. I want companionship, much like you've yearned for."

Of course.

I have yearned.

But I have also received.

I understand;

But just in case...

"And Father...?"

"Has given consent. But as to what will happen; only he knows."

I shake my head fondly.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Do be careful. You know the Dark Ages cannot come again; there's too much advancement! It would destroy the world."

He smiles and runs a hand through my black locks, which are longer in this form.

"Angel, I will be careful if you do... I wish that you do not tell the Guardians - it's clear you are here with them - that we are related. I don't want you put in danger because of that."

I nod my agreement, then fly back to North's sleigh.

Dani looks at me quizzically, but I merely shake my head.

No-one else has noticed my absence.

Purple rings.

Dry water sensation.

Clockwork to Pureheart.

A staff to platinum cuffs.

Amethyst to Jade.

Black to blonde.

Still me though...

It always has been.

Both and yet neither at once.

I envy Danielle and Daniel.

Two hundred years;

That's how long I've existed.

Flitting from town to town -

my father messing with time so I can be accepted into families that I do not belong with without a thought from them of the extra mouth to feed.

My parents in the background...

Waiting

Watching

I was born this way-

Half

and

half.

And so I envy the Phantom twins.

For one to truly know of life-

To appreciate the beauty of it -

They must have been alive first.

True

My powers WERE bound;

But that never made me more alive.

I have wished to know it-

But know it's impossible.

But-

While

Life

Is foreign to me

the

Line

Between

Life

and

Death

Is one I know well.

I walk it every day-

But I still envy the Phantom twins.

* * *

Insane: Oooh! Sorta angst-y poetry from Chass!

Chass: I thought you were gonna wait to tell them I'm related to Pitch?

Dani: She lied so you'd stop eating your sleeve in worry.

Insane: In case you need a recap; The 'mother' that Chass has mentioned previously isn't her real mother; she's the only one that knows this. And, based on the above; her real mom is related to Pitch. She's also over 200 years; I'm surprised no-one seemed to realize that - during the confrontation with Bunny - she alluded to being around during the blizzard of '68. Chass is pretty bad at hiding her slip-ups- but her normal behavior is strange enough that they seem to pass.

Dani: So, yeah, please review so we can be awesome.

Chass: I'm sorry this chapter's mostly about me; More of the others next! Also - Ghost power reveal!

~Insanity OUT!~


	10. Chapter 10

Insane: And here we are again!

Jack: Yes, back in the weirdness that is your A/N.

Chass: Aw, come on, Jackie!

Jack: Don't call me that! *pouts*

Insane: *dreamy sigh* He's so cute in denial...

Jack: What do I have to deny! ?

Chass: That you _like_ being called Jackie~

Dani: LOL.

Jack: *cheeks frost over in embarrassment* Can we just _GET ON WITH THIS ? !_

Dani: Now, Jackie~

Chass: Patience is a virtue~

Jack: *More frost blushing*

Insane: Okay, don't forget to review!

* * *

~Pitch's Voice-over~

Now that my niece and her friends are mixed-up in this; Things might be a little harder. But, as my brother-in-law gave me permission, I know everything will turn out alright in the end... We just need to go with the flow.

* * *

~Danny's Voice-over~

Hold on, little sister - we'll be there soon.

* * *

~Chass' Voice-over~

Things are getting rough - I don't doubt my uncle or my father - but they've been wrong before...

* * *

~Sam's Voice-over~

How could the girls have moved location so quickly?

* * *

~Bunny's Voice-over~

Why did North even let these arrogant little shelias come with? They'll just be in the way!

* * *

~Tooth's Voice-over~

My babies- My poor mini-teeth! How could Pitch do this?

* * *

~Jack's Voice-over~

Is it just me? Or are the girls hiding something?

* * *

~Dani's Voice-over~

I really wish Chass would tell me what's up with her... I never realized just how much she needs to hide until I learned she had to...

* * *

~Dani's POV~

"Someone remind me WHY North gave YOU the reigns!" I shouted at Jack.

"I would; But I don't know myself!" Jack shouted back over the roar of the Wind.

"JACK!" Chass shouted. "Try and calm Wind down! Otherwise we'll all learn about gravity the hard way!"

"Y'know, I'd honestly rather learn about it by going splat than by listening to Lancer!" I called.

"Wind! Please; CALM **DOWN!**"

Whew... What a relief! But the releif caused by the calming of the Wind was short-lived as Chass yelped and grabbed the reigns from Jack and pulled hard to the right - causiong us to narrowly avoid learning what happens when a sleigh crashes into a pillar.

"Okay! Maybe I'm not the best choice to drive the sleigh!"

We both looked at him.

"Ya THINK?" I quipped.

"I haven't heard an understatement that grand since the Dark Ages!" Chass snapped.

"The Dark Ages?" Jack asked. "What-"

Chass cut him off. "Never mind - I'll tell you soon. We need to land..."

I nodded. We needed to get out of this sleigh -

"Uhhhh... I don't know how to land!"

Great. I snatched the little fairy that Jack had saved - Newly christened Baby Tooth - out of the air, then turned to my best friend - a question in my eyes.

She nods.

"Then we'll just have to bail, Jack."

And before he can stop us we've jumped out of the sleigh.

White rings around my waist - Chass has purple.

We fly up to meet our new friend- all I can see is shock.

At least it's not rejection.

Yet.

* * *

Insane: HA! I said there would be a reveal - NOT reactions! I'm evil... Don't forget to review! I'll give you a cookie! (::)


	11. Chapter 11

Insane: Hi!

Danny: Oh, great... The A/N...

Jack: You don't like it, either?

Dani: He's just jealous!

Pitch: And what does he have to be jealous of?

Chass: Our awesomeness!

Pitch: ( o )_( o )

Insane: LOL I Made Pitchy go all wide eyed! =D *does electric slide*

Jack: ...?

Danny: You get used to it... After a while, it's just part of the routine.

Insane: *falls flat on her face* I meant to do that!

Danny: *facepalm* What a klutz...

Insane: Please review! Reviewers get computer cookies! (::)

* * *

~Part 11: Face Value~

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"North, shouldn't the humans stay here?" Bunny whispered to his old friend. "They'd just get in the way!"_

_Dani scowled at Bunny, her irritation clear. "Well, KANGAROO, we're more competent than you seem to think." She smiled at Jack._

_As Bunny spluttered, Chass spoke up from her spot sqiushed between Jack and Dani. "You should never take ANYthing at face value, Trixie. You never know what's hidden in the shadows."_

_Bunny's only response? "You did NOT just call me 'Trixie", mate." To North, he said, "See North? They're just going to cause tro-"_

_He was cut off as Chasity shoved a boomerang in his mouth. "Oh, do shut up, Bunnymund."_

* * *

~Jack's POV~

I stared. North's sleigh continued on behind me, but I paid it no mind.

_You never know what's hidden in the shadows..._

The girl that used to be Danielle Fenton smiled at me. She now had glowing, acid green eyes, and snow white hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing what appeared to be a HAZMAT suit in black and white; with one black glove, and one white glove. She was glowing a soft white light.

_Who you callin' mortal, Trix boy?_

Chass... Well... Her cloak prevented me from seeing her changes, but I had no doubt they were there.

"Wha-"

"Oh Jack;" Dani said sadly. "I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, I promise, we'll explain everything... When things settle down."

I nodded, placated for the moment.

Dani turned to Chass, who had pulled her hood down to reveal newly black locks and glowing violet eyes. "Chassie, PLEASE tell me you have a plan?"

Chass nodded sagely. "Of course."

"Let's hear it."

"Okay." Chass said in all seriousness. "Step one is to NEVER CALL ME CHASSIE AGAIN."

Dani facepalmed. "And step two?"

"Wing it."

Dani sighed. "In other words-"

"I have absolutely no clue what to do. Though, backup SHOULD be here momentarily.

Right on cue, a freaky floating vehicle appeared out of nowhere.

And sitting atop it was a white-haired boy who could only be Dani's twin brother.

_**"DANIELLE JANET**_ **_FENTON-PHANTOM!"_**

* * *

Insane: Because I really love cliffies, and short chappies means more chappies! Don't forget to leave a review!

~Insanity OUT~


	12. Chapter 12

Insane: Hey! It's great to see you! I'd give you a computer cookie, but it came out wrong this time... (.:)

Dani: ONLY THREE CHIPS! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Chass: NOES! *falls to knees dramatically*

Jack: *Raises an eyebrow at Danny*

Danny: *clears throat* Okay, um... Please enjoy!

Jack: And review!

* * *

~Part 12: Sibling Antics~

~Jack's POV~

**_"DANIELLE JANET FENTON-PHANTOM!"  
_**

"Crap!" Dani hissed. She turned to the Freaky Flying thing and said, "Hi Danny..."

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF PARIAH DARK HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING! ? !"

Chass grinned. "Oh, Danny... We were kidnapped by yetis!"

The boy Danny's green eyes widened. "WHAT! ?" A beat. "Who are you?"

Chass pouted. "Danny, do you not recognize your sister's best friend in her Ghost Form?"

"Ch-chass? Since when did you have a Ghost Form?"

The cloaked girl smirked. "I was born this way! I'll tell you more later, 'K?"

"Okay... And who's this?" He gestured at me... HE CAN SEE ME!

"Oh," Dani giggled - was she BLUSHING? - "This is Jack. Jack Frost!"

He looked at me with a searching gaze. Immediately, I felt my back straighten and my posture shift. If I was gonna be examined, I might as well make a good impression.

He nodded. "Okay, so what's going on?"

"Well," Chass said, "We were kidnapped by yetis - No, I'm wasn't joking - and then dragged to Santa's workshop, where we met the tooth fairy, the Easter kangaroo, North, and the Sandman. They then dragged us into a war that none of us really want anything to do with - against my uncle, no less."

We all stared at her.

"Crap." She swore. "I just told you guys I'm related to Pitch, didn't I?"

Dani and I nodded. "We won't hold it against you, though." I said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks, Jackie!"

"Please don't call me that!"

She let out a laugh that reminded me of clock chiming. "'K, but then I'm gonna call you Snowflake!"

I facepalmed.

Dani interjected with the suggestion that we land and deal with the current confrontation between the Boogeyman and the Guardians.

"Good idea." One of the people in the flying machine said. She had long orange hair pulled back with a teal headband.

"That's Dani and Danny's older sister, Jazz." Chass hissed to me.

"Thanks."

* * *

Insane: Remember: Short chapters = more Chapters! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Insane: And now things REALLY start to veer.

Dani: Question! Just WHO is the bad guy here?

Chass: It's all a matter of interpretation. Y'know?

Dani: I guess.

Insane: Readysetgo!

* * *

~Part 13: Pride and Prejudice~

_The truth about Good and Evil is all a matter of how you see it. The Guardian Angel who aides you in battle is seen by your enemy as a Demon Destroyer. The is no black, and no white, only shades of gray._

**~Angel Pureheart-Clockwork (Chass' Mom)**

~Chass' POV~

I'm screwed. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HOLD IN MY LAUGHTER!

... For the record, I'm trying to not blow my cover by bursting out laughing at my uncle.

It's not working.

Most people would look at Pitch Black right now and see a menacing scowl.

To someone who knows him as well as I do:

It just looks frickin' hilarious! He's awful at looking angry...

I don't know how much longer I can keep a straight face.

And of course, Mid-way through Bunny's rant at my uncle, my face twitched.

And that was that.

I started laughing so hard I could barely breathe, doubled over, floating about a foot off the ground.

Through my tears, I saw Pitch facepalm.

"Really, Chasity?" Danny said, a glowing white eyebrow raised incredulously.

"Wait..." Bunny stammered. "THAT'S CHASITY? What happened?"

Pitch sighed. "She's half-dead, rodent."

This only caused me to laugh harder.

"How do you know that?" Tooth snapped.

Pitch ignored him and addressed me.

"Angel! Take a breath before you pass out!"

Between my delirium caused by laughter and lack of Oxygen and being adressed the way I always was by Pitch, I lost track of my surroundings for a moment.

"I'm s-sorry, Un-ncle! Y-your face is-s too F-FUNNY!"

Pitch facepalmed. "Angel, dear, you DO realize you just blew-"

"SHE'S YOUR NIECE?" Bunny screeched, then rounded on North. "AND WE TRUSTED HER BECAUSE YOU TOLD US TO!"

North went wide-eyed. "I did not know!"

I sobered up instantly. "Does it matter, Kangaroo? Does it change who I am?"

"Of course! How do'ya bloody think it doesn't?"

I shot him a purple death glare. "If that's what you think, then I'll leave. This is a fool's war, anyway."

I turned around. pulled out my staff, and slammed it into the ground. Immediately, a glowing green portal appeared above it.

"And good riddance, ya bloody freak." Bunny ground out.

I threw a careless glance behind me. "Says the six foot one rabbit with an Aussie accent." I turned to the portal. "Take me home!" And stepped through.

~Jack's POV~

I glared at the Guardians. All I could see was the fact that they drove off one of my first friends ever.

"I'm going, too." Danny said coldly. The Specter Speeder - Dani told me the name - Had already flown through.

Dani crossed her arms. "You can count me out, too."

I turned to Dani. "Am I invited?"

Dani smiled sweetly. "Of course! I wouldn't leave my new freind here to deal with these Frootloops!"

And so we headed into the swirling green vortex, which closed behind us.

~Pitch's POV~

I was mad.

Scratch that, I was _pissed_.

"You idiots!" I shouted at the Guardians. "Do you know what you just did? !"

"Yeah, mate!" That thrice-damned Easter Rodent snapped. "We got rid of your spy!"

I wanted to destroy him. Deep breaths, Pitch.

"For your information, I had no clue my niece was here - But she does have a knack for attracting trouble.

"No. What you did is get rid of all your strongest potential allies in one fell swoop without me needing to lift a finger. Thanks to your preconcieved notions and prejudices, you not only rid yourself of some of the best people to have on your side at a time like this, but you ALSO sent an angry, hormonal teenaged girl with barely controlled and newly unbound powers over time, her overprotective half ghost friends, a goth, a technogeek, and a psychlogist who I would like to point out is NOT going to calm any of them down, INTO THE LAIR OF ONE PRIZORGANTO* CLOCKWORK - or as you know him, Father Time."

Point made, I dissolved into shadow.

* * *

*Prizorganto means "Watcher" in Esperanto

* * *

Insane: Ah, hormones... So fun!

Danny: O_o For you maybe...

Insane: Review!

Dani: Chass, you're AWFUL at keeping secrets!

Chass: I know! You'd think after 200 years I'd get a clue...

~Insanity OUT!~


	14. Chapter 14

Insane: Hello, hello, baby you called; I can't hear a thing...~

Dani: That's 'cause you're wearing headphones!

Insane: I have got no service in the club you see, see~

Chass: Um, Insane? We're not in a club. We're in the A/N.

Insane: Wh-wh-what did ya say; oh you're breakin up on me!~

Danny: INSANE! WE'RE ON!

Insane: You can call all ya want, but there's no-one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone!~

Jack: It's hopeless. You guys, please review!

* * *

~Part 14: Your Family is Weird~

~Second person POV (Chass)~

You stumble through the swirling vortex into familiar dark halls, with clocks of every shape and size adorning the walls.

The composure that you had when facing down E. Aster Bunnymund vanishes in an instant, and you find yourself running though corridors, wailing in misery, the clocks along the path you tread going haywire as time magic pours out along with you tears.

You arrive at a large set of double doors, with a familiar insignia of an 'A', a scythe, and a 'P' intertwined. With no hesitation, you throw the door open.

The room is a bedchamber, and you throw yourself into the arms of the woman sitting on the bed and sob.

She is startled, but her arms wrap around you.

You have not cried this hard in years.

~Dani's POV~

Well, I can safely say that every time I think I've got a handle on this crazy gal, she throws me for another loop.

"Chass lives _here?_" Jack asked, wide-eyed, looking around the dark halls.

I was about to answer that I didn't know at all when we heard wailing coming from down the hall.

I'd know that cry anywhere- It's Chass! It was the same miserable crying she did on the day we met, but louder. A LOT louder.

Sam looked worried. "Sounds like Chass."

"I'm sorry," Jack said politely, "But I haven't gotten your names?"

"Oh, I'm Sam!"

"I'm Tucker, but you can call me Tuck if you want!"

"I'm the twins older sister, Jasmine. Please call me Jazz."

"I'm Danny-with-a-y, Dani-with-an-i's twin brother."

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

I sighed. "Okay, now that we all know each other, we need to go find Chasity."

"I may be able to help you with that."

We all whirled around to find a dark-haired man with extremely pale skin and glowing red eyes floating about a foot off the ground.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He gave a bow, then kissed all the girls' hands. "My name's Nico Stelo*. I am a servant of Lord Clockwork. I'm also an old caretaker of Lady Tempus - Miss Chasity."

"Lady Tempus?" My brother asked.

"Well, of course." Nico said. "The daughter of a Lord must be a Lady, especially as her mother is Lady Mortis."

Everyone but Jack was confused, including myself.

Jack, though, went wide-eyed. "Her mother is DEATH?"

"Well, of course... Though many of the legends of her are false. She does not take spirits, only guides ghosts, here, to the Ghost Zone, and keeps track of who becomes a specter, and when people die. Lady Mortis is NOT a Reaper - She leads them, but she is a guide. She isn't even an immortal - It's because of Lord Clockwork she shall never age."

"Well, that's interesting..." Jack mumbled.

"Now, come! I believe Lady Tempus could use her friends."

* * *

Jack: *pulls Insane's headphones off her head*

Insane: *looks around, startled* Oh! When'd the peeps get here?

Danny: At the beginning of the chapter.

Insane: I missed it? Dang... Review, please!

~Insanity OUT!~


	15. Chapter 14 p2

Insane: I still can't believe you guys started without me!

Nico: With all due respect, Mi'lady... You WERE lost in Lady Gaga...

Insane: Shut up, Nico. *sulks*

Nico: Yes, Mi'lady.

Chass: Heehee... Please review! X3

* * *

~Part 14, section 2: Your Family is Weird: Meeting Mom~

~Lady Mortis' POV~

"There, there, my little one..." I whispered to the sobbing girl on my lap. "It'll be alright..."

She didn't seem to be willing to believe me, so I closed my eyes and began to rock her back and forth, slowly.

_"__No one seems to think too much of me here_

_And their glad to tell it to my face  
And they know I'm not supposed to be here  
I'm completely out of place_

_Some how there has got to be a reason_  
_Even as I try and think it through_  
_There's a bolt, from the blue~_

_And I see a shooting star_  
_Set apart from all the rest_  
_While the other stars are standing still~_  
_He's on a quest_  
_Every night this shooting star~_  
_Dances across the twilight sky_  
_'Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in_  
_And he's longing to know why_

_I feel so much better when it's night time_  
_That's when I can sorta disappear_  
_When the sun is set is the right time_  
_For pretending I'm not here~_

_Sometimes I just stare into the heavens_  
_Wondering if the answer is in sight_  
_That's when I see the light~_

_Of my shooting star_  
_On his way to who knows where_  
_He's the one like all the stars_  
_He outshines up there~_  
_And the solitary star_  
_Is an awful lot like me_  
_On an endless search through time and space_  
_For a place that won't seem wrong~_

_If we both hang on for long enough_  
_We both somehow are strong enough_  
_We'll find out where we, belong~_

_Every night this shooting star_  
_Dances across the twilight sky_  
_'Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in_  
_And he's longing to know why..."_

When I finish, my sobbing daughter is asleep in my arms.

Of course that's when the door swings open - as per Murphy's Law.

~Jack's POV~

I've never met Death, but I've heard of her.

She was nothing like I expected. For a moment, I wondered if she was some other random woman comforting Chass.

Then Nico knelt and spoke.

"Mi'lady, this one is terribly sorry for the intrusion, but I felt Lady Tempus may-"

"Shut up, Nico."

"Yes, Lady Mortis..."

Setting the girl in her lap on the bed, she stood. She was in a body about twenty years old, with a slender figure. Gone was the appearance that legends often quoted. Rather than a black cloak, she wore a blood-red dress made of silk that flowed around her ankles. Her feet were bare, like mine, and she though was clutching a scythe, it was just as different. With a ruby blade and a handle made of gold, it look more for show than anything.

She stepped towards me a small smile playing on her lips.

"Jackson Overland Frost... It's pleasure to finally meet you, sweetheart."

"Y-you... KNOW me?"

She laughed. "Well of course! Ol' Manny needed my permission to grant you rebirth!"

"Rebirth?" I asked.

Death facepalmed. "That IDIOT can't do ANYthing right, can he? Flames above, you don't remember who you are!"

"...Say wha?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "We'll fix that! My husband can show you!"

"Um... Okay. Thank you, Lady Mortis..."

"Oh, no. Call me Angel, dear."

"Mo-o-o-o-om!" Chass' voice called from the bed. "You're embarrassing me!"

Angel Pureheart threw her head back and laughed again.

Nico started speaking again. "Lady Tempus -"

"Shut up, Star!"

Sam said, "Huh?"

"Stelo means 'Star' in Esperanto, Sam." Tucker explained.

"ANYway," Chass shouted, "Perhaps we should head to the Viewing room?"

"An excellent idea, Chasity." Angel said. "Nico, make popcorn!"

"Yes, Mi'lady!"

* * *

Insane: It took forever to find a good song!

Jack: Review!

~Insanity OUT!~


	16. Chapter 14 p3

Insane: GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE GIMMEE REVIEEEEEEEEWS~

Jack: MiM help us... She's crazy AND has control!

Dani: Oi! Bold is on the viewscreen!

* * *

~Part 14, Section 2: Your Family is Weird: Dear Dad~

~Jack's POV~

Father Time. Wow... From an old man to a little kid to an adult - How did they have a kid with the age-shifting? ! ... Scratch that, I don't wanna know.

The viewing room is cool, too. There are big screens all over the walls, showing different events.

We had popcorn, soda, a funky ghost treat called Spook-snacks, and candy of every kind I could think of! The room was set up with bean-bags, a couch, a bunch of blankets and plenty of pillows.

"What, are we having a slumber party?" Jazz asked Chass.

Chass shrugged. "I figured, if we're gonna watch the Guardians make fools out of themselves, we can at least be comfy and have some fun, right? And what's the chance Snowflake's had a sleepover? !"

Jazz just shook her head fondly.

Once we were all situated, the view screens lit up with a scene of the Guardians talking about collecting teeth.

"It's the jerk, Bunny!" Chass shouted happily as she threw her popcorn at his image.

Laughing, we joined in.

I heard Clockwork groan.

"Dear," Angel said, "Let them have their fun! Nico will clean it all up!"

~Dani's POV~

I threw a handful of gummy bears at Jack, who retaliated by hitting me in the face with an Ecto-infused-pillow (all the pillows are like that; so they can't pass through). Wow... He's cute... I DIDN'T SAY THAT! Uh, you didn't hear that! ... Anyway, I glanced at the screen.

**Tooth fell to the ground, sobbing. "They don't believe! My power..."**

Chass rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic. What good is strength if it relies on someone else? That's their greatest weakness."

I had to admit, Chass had a point.

**North grimaced. "I am thinking! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... IDEA! WE will collect teeth!"**

**"Are you crazy?" Tooth shrieked.**

"Of course!" Jazz cried, laughing and throwing popcorn.

**"We're talking SEVEN continents - Millions of kids-"**

**"Bah!" North cried. "Do you know how many gifts I deliver in one night?"**

**"Or how many eggs I hide in one day?"**

Lots of popcorn hit the screen when Bunny spoke.

And so we watched the Guardians dash about the world, looking for teeth.

We laughed, threw popcorn, laughed some more- cheered for Sandy, whom everyone seemed to like, pummeled each other with pillows, and laughed.

"Ooh!" Danny hissed when Tooth hit a billboard in excitement. "That's gotta hurt!"

I threw more gummy bears at him.

"Dani, quit wastin' the gummy bears!" Sam scolded.

"You won't eat them, anyway!" Chass sang.

"What?"

I caught on. "They have a face!" I threw some more at her and the whole group dissolved into fits of laughter.

Tucker screeched with laughter when the other Guardians realized they'd forgotten to leave gifts. It was pretty funny.

And then they all ended up in one kid's bedroom.

"That's Jamie!" Jack cried.

* * *

Insane: Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiieeeeeeeeews... =P

~Insanity OUT!~


	17. Chapter 15

Insane: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Dani: 'Sup?

Chass: Welcome!

Jack: So, what's new?

Chass: We're gonna play a prank on those Guardians!

Jack: OOH! I can't wait! ^_^

Insane: *devious grin* Please, people! I thrive off of reviews! They give me the strength I need to keep my Muses from destroying my house and/or causing an indoor blizzard!

Chass: Well, if you didn't have four super-powered hedgehogs, three teenaged halfas, two awesome witches, an alternate version of you and -

Insane: I reserve the right to keep my Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood Muses!

Sane: And I ain't going anywhere!

Jack: You didn't mention me!

Chass: I tried! I got cut off!

Jack: Oh, likely story, Tic-toc.

Chass: -_- Don't call me that!

* * *

~Part 15: Dreamsand is Surprisingly Bouncy...~

~Dani's POV~

"Who's Jamie, Jack?" Chass asked.

"He's a kid in Burgress -"

"Oh, Jamie Bennett? I know him - Believes in just about every myth under the sun - 'Cept, for whatever reason, you?"

"Okay, that's creepy. How'd you know...?" Jack looked a little freaked - I was, too, for that matter.

"I met the kid last time I went to visit my uncle. He had a lot of interesting stories to tell. As for not believing in you; If you know who the kid is, but Danielle was the first person to see you, then logic dictates he doesn't believe in you."

"... Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Yes." The blonde nodded sagely. "Yes, it does."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "Chass. You are extremely weird."

"Gee, thanks."

Everyone laughed.

"Sooooooo..." I looked up at the screen. "Looks like Jamie sees them all."

**North looked over at Jamie. "Ze kid iz still awake. Sandy! Knock him out!"**

**Sandy slammed his fist into his hand, looking rather excited.**

**Tooth rolled her eyes. "With the DREAMSAND!"**

**Sandy looked a little disappointed, but complied, tossing a ball of glowing golden sand at Jamie.**

**But the boy ducked, it bounced off the headboard, hit the dog, bounced to Bunny, off his big head, whacked into Tooth, rebounded to North, and finally smacked into Jamie, effectively knocking out everyone in the room except Sandy. He looked a little surprised.**

Meanwhile, we were all falling off our beanbags and out of our seats with uncontrollable laughter.

I don't think anyone noticed one of our number sneak out.

**A noise came from the window at the opposite end of the room, prompting Sandy to whip his head in that direction.**

**Just in time to spot a nightmare running off.**

**He chased the 'mare through town - there was no time to wait for the others to wake up.**

**He'd arrived at the Square to find the nightmare standing in front of the statue that Jamie had nearly crashed into earlier.**

**Just standing.**

**Staring.**

**Sandy cocked his head.**

**And a black sand arrow hit him in the back.**

**Sandy vanished, and Pitch appeared, dropping a note on the ground.**

"Ohmigosh!" Jazz yelled. "It was a trap!"

Sam rolled her eyes and gave her friend an "ORLY" look. "No way!"

Jazz glared.

Danny laughed at our sister's misfortune, and I settled for grinning.

"Y'know, Jazz..." Tucker said quietly, "It was kind of obvious."

"You shut up!" Jazz said, though ruining the effect slightly by laughing during scolding.

Jack caught my eye and grinned.

"So," I wondered aloud... "Is Sandy really dead?"

"Nope," Came Chass' voice from the door. "But the Guardians THINK he is!"

We turned to find Chasity Clockwork standing with Sanderson Mansnoozie in the doorway. Chass smirked.

"We're pranking the Guardians!"

* * *

Insane: I hope you enjoyed! Review, please!

~Insanity OUT!~


	18. Chapter 16

Insane: RAWR! I'M ALIVE!

Danny: Good to know?

Chass: *smacks him* Prat.

Jack: You've been reading Harry Potter again, haven't you?

Chass: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe...

Dani: Let's just get on with this, I wanna see what's next!

Insane: B-but I wanna keep chattering incessantly!

Sane: OOH! Big words! Do you know what they mean?

Insane: Blabbing nonstop, ya bimbo.

Sane: You did NOT just call me a bimbo!

Insane: I'm pretty sure I did.

*they start a shouting match*

Jack: Uh... Let's just start? Please?

Dani: Good idea.

* * *

~Chapter 16: Meeting Team Phantom~

Sandy was amazed at how well these kids all got on together; Jack had made a seemingly seamless transition to what was clearly a tight-knit group. He'd know Chasity for quite a long time, and knew she was a good kid with strong morals and a big heart. She was also fiercely loyal - she'd storm the gates of Hell for her family and friends, though most of those fell into the family category. The friends she'd made since the last time he'd seen her we're also something else.

After she'd brought him here, explaining it was high time the rest of the Guardians learned that they weren't the center of the universe, that there are consequences for their arrogance, and that some carry the policy of not getting mad, rather even, a couple of her friends from the Ghost Zone showed up, bringing the group at this 'sleepover', not including him, to eleven.

From what Sandy could see, Daniel was a cheerful boy with an outgoing personality and a major hero complex. Danielle was the same, and it was clear these two would go to the Moon and punch Manny in the face for the others.

Miss Samantha Manson appeared to be the one to keep the gang grounded, while Miss Jasmine Fenton appeared to care very much about her friends/ extended family, leading her to be the one the group confided in. Tucker Foley was the funny guy in the group, because, as Chasity had once told him, 'if you can laugh you can push yourself just a bit more'.

Of her ghostly friends, Miss Ember McLain was a loyal and powerful ally, so long as you didn't betray her, and there wasn't a snowball's chance of that with this group. Miss Katherine 'Kitty' and Johnathan 13 were a bit rough around the edges but prepared to protect their own. And adding mischievous Youngblood to there group added more fun, comedy, and a distinctly family-like feel to the group.

Sandy couldn't help but think, even as he watched the kids mocking the Guardians, that the little ball of mischief he'd met so many years ago had surrounded herself with the best, most loyal friends she could.

He wasn't worried about the outcome of this mess; he knew with Clockwok keeping an eye on things everything would turn out okay in the end.

Chass had told him the others' attitudes needed to be broken before fixed.

Sandy REALLY never wanted this team mad at him.

* * *

Insane: BITCH!

Sane: BINT!

*they continue*

Jack: ... Are they always like this?

Chass: Yeah, they're complete opposites from parallel dimensions.

Dani: Reveiws are nice!

Danny: Yeah, did Insane do an okay job portraying Sandy's thoughts on Team Phantom?


End file.
